Junjohenkō Chapter Two: Akatsuki's Medical Nin meets the Death Bringer
"There he is!" shouted a group of bounty hunters as they rushed forward to meet the man before them. He was tall, with warm amber eyes and fair features, dressed in the clothing of a common farmer with dark-green breeches and dirty overalls. Isamu was mildly said annoyed by this turn of events, he had hoped to remain incognito for at least a little while longer, but he supposed that it had been too much to ask. Appraising the assailants whom had begun preparing a suitable formation to face him, he found two men, both of which were pretty average-looking. One had scruffy dark hair, something vaguely resembling facial hair, and otherwise his face was square and unremarkable, Isamu found himself mildly interested inspite of himself - he'd never had an average male in his collection before, it was a facinating prospect to be sure and one he would make certain to consider. Turning his attention to the second male, Isamu took in his form with hungry eyes but found to his dissapoint that he too was unremarkable, nevertheless, he was a long way from the Akatsuki Headquarters and his collection of male specimen, and he wanted someone to keep him company along the way, nightime in particular was always quite lonely. He supposed he could make do with those two for the time being, he could always kill one of them after he had returned home while keeping the other one as his pet. Then there was the lone female of the group, once he looked at her, he could feel his insides boil in disgust at this pathetic creature that dared to stand in his way. She was pretty, with blue eyes, long black hair and fair unblemished skin and a beautiful face and a bountiful bosom. However - Isamu loathed feminity with a passion, and he particularily despised her gender, she was worthless to him, a callous stain that took away from the beauty of masculinity. She would face a most poetic end for daring to show herself in his presence... or wait, he supposed he could correct her. They attacked together - most certainly they wished to minimalize casualties by attacking enmasse and employing teamwork, however - they knew nothing of who they were dealing with, and he would show them precisely that. ---- They had broken down easily, first he had commanded all of them to stop in their tracks and then he had supplanted the fragile conciousness of the two males by employing powerful suggestions to change their perception of him. Isamu looked down with contentment at the two men who were now fighting amongst themselves to lick away specks of dirt and grime from his palms, his powerful telepathic abilities having reduced them to obedient dogs, who would feed, kill and die at their masters command. The woman's face was contorted in dread at seeing how easily the Akatsuki member had reduced her companions to obedient slaves to his will, and she wondered distinctly why the man hadn't done the same to her. To her horror however, she would soon find out as the man stood up from the stone he had presently been sitting up and began to move towards her. His left hand shrouded in a mantle of green chakra, his second hand was obscured by a fairly long blade compromised entirely of chakra - the Chakra Scalpel, a distinct specialty of his, however for this purpose it was required for it to be capable of making actual wounds on the body of his subject; so he had employed his mastery of the technique to customize it for that particular purpose. At least for now. Walking slowly towards the female, Isamu commanded "Come" - something about his voice seemed impossible to resist as she found that her body against her will began to walk towards the man infront of her. As if his very voice had supplanted her own will and commanded her forward with invisible threads, she could feel terror spreading in her body and she more than anything else wanted to scream, but no matter how hard she tried to utter a word, she couldn't form any words with her entire being enthralled by the very sound of that accursed voice! Once she stood infront of him, Isamu smiled a smile entirely devoid of mirth. Very well, it was time to let this operation begin. With a quick motion he had buried the blade of chakra into her chest, cleverly avoiding any vital organs with but milimeters. The woman once again found herself incapable of screaming as the man begun to deliberately disfigure her body with the scalpel, ripping apart her previously fair skin, destroyed the proof of her womanhood. These acts should've killed her, she desperately hoped that they would, but for some reason, she remained alive at all times. For Isamu refused to let her die in the process, he wanted her to suffer for what she was, and to live with the shame of never again being seen as a woman. And with every incision he made, with everything he stole from her and destroyed within her, he made sure to heal the damages perfectly, reconfiguring her body to reflect his hatred of feminine beauty. While meticolously keeping her from dying. He saved her face for last, and he took particularily great pleasure in destroying that part of her, she who no doubt had men (his men!) fighting for her affection and attention wherever she went. He would make sure that noone never regarded her as beautiful again. He destroyed her cheeks, her nose and her other features meticolously, even as he made sure to patch the wounds together haphazardly, disfiguring her face to be completely unrecognizeable to anyone. Once the deed was done he let her body fall to the ground lifelessly, she was merely unconcious, and she would later wake up. "When you wake, you won't be a woman anymore - you'll be nothing". "Interesting, You are certainly an interesting person", said a man who was standing some meters away Isamu; he was quite young probably he had just turned eighteen, his long-white hair covered most of his face all that could be seen was his eyes which were brilliantly flashing in the dark shade of his white hair. The man was not at all shocked or was going through a trauma even after experiencing such a horrible sight,he was rather melancholic and pessimistic, as a testament to which is his words " Why do we have to live if our fate is death? death is the ultimate truth of life and yet we value life more that's Ironic, I'm one of the more pessimistic cats on the planet. I make Madara look like a rodeo clown." Surprisingly enough the man asked Isamu "So what do you actually do after death? " , suddenly the man took a strange gesture and expressed his thoughts by saying "I want to kill, and I want you to be my prey". The man didn't even bother acknowledging Yu's presence at first. Abruptly however, the two men who had up until that point been lapping eagerly at his shoes stood up with a quick motion before drawing their weapons, consisting of a katana and a fuma shuriken respectively. The first of the two men charged forward, the blade poised to deliver a lethal thrust towards Yu's abdomen. The second man then threw the Fuma Shuriken he had been holding towards Yu as well, the massive weapon only narrowly missing the man that unceremoniously issued forth to attack the target of their masters enmity. Their bodies were but puppets to Isamu, even as their thoughts were their own. They knew they should probably be scared for the man they were about to attack, but they had no control over their own bodies at all. The massive shuriken spun through the air as it accumulated great force, its aim being Yu's chest - at this speed and force a direct hit would likely result in a fatal wound. It was a pretty basic formation attack, which intended to make use of the fuma shuriken as both an initative attack and as a possible diversion for the follow-up attack of the second enthralled slave. In the middle of all of this however, Isamu had employed the two enthralled individuals as a diversion in order to hide his own course of action. Namely to vanish entirely from sight by means of raw speed, the rustles in the leaves of the battlefield being the only possible indicator that he had infact moved from his previous spot. It was a simple tactic, but one which had been proven highly efficient before - Isamu seeking to use the two men as a valuable diversion in order to allow him to deliver his own attacks. Isamu quickled used his movement to position himself roughly at Yu's back, and in the brief instant after he had appeared he lunged out with his left hand; shrouded in a vivid green mantle of chakra in an attempt to latch onto Yu's shoulder; before, curiously - letting go just a brief moment afterwards to continue his onslaught. Isamu's second attack was a more mainstream one, employing the immense momentum he had buildt up by his sudden movement, Isamu spun around as the long blade of pulsating chakra on his right hand extended to the size of a sizeable katana; the Akatsuki member seeking to bifurcate Yu from behind with a single well-aimed strike of the modified Chakra Scalpel. Yu noticed Isamu's quick movements and was barely able to keep on par with them, but Isamu was not the only problem here he also had to deal with the two men and the giant shuriken, then he thought of the best way to get rid off them. As the Giant Shuriken struck him, Yu smirked and performed a seal. No sooner had the giant shuriken struck him, Yu turned out to be a Replacement. Yu hid himself carefully and taking full advantage of his immediate surroundings, his opponents could possibly never had any idea where he could be and what his next move would be. He had noticed the men from earlier were like puppets to Isamu, which was a significant testament to his intellect. But at the same time he notices that the man was probably the controller who might have casted a genjutsu on them or somehow has manipulated their brains, he assumed that Isamu was an exceptionally good Shinobi from the way he manipulated those men at the same time so he might just find him. However wasting no time Yu quickly weaved the hand seals and used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction burning down the entire area and using vegetation and greenery of the environment to increase the damage potentiality of the attack. But victory was short lived as soon as he performed his jutsu Isamu appeared behind Yu . Isamu quickled used his movement to position himself roughly at Yu's back, and in the brief instant after he had appeared he lunged out with his left hand; shrouded in a vivid green mantle of chakra in an attempt to latch onto Yu's shoulder; before, curiously - letting go just a brief moment afterwards to continue his onslaught. Isamu's second attack was a more mainstream one, employing the immense momentum he had buildt up by his sudden movement, Isamu spun around as the long blade of pulsating chakra on his right hand extended to the size of a sizeable katana; the Akatsuki member seeking to bifurcate Yu from behind with a single well-aimed strike of the modified Chakra Scalpel. Yu was not lucky enough to escape the attacks,Isamu's vivid green mantle of chakra,but as the attack came from behind him he missed and was struck causing him to bleed from his shoulder, as they were in mid-air after the attack Yu crashed into ground. Being careless as ever he forgot about the second attack soon he was about to get struck in his left arm by the second attack which could be fatal but as he fell on ground due to the first attack he got ample of time to turn around and save himself by launching a slash from his kunai towards Isamu, which he kept in his pocket. Being a maniac Yu saw blood coming from his body and began to laugh as his laughter stopped he said "Die!". Not being able to control himself any further Yu finally releases Shinigami Mode, releasing a huge amount of Death Chakra. The flames that Yu exhaled scoured the land in their fiery glory, licking the very land clean and burning away everything in their path - Isamu's two hapless servants were instantly consumed in the violent blaze and scattered to all the winds in the form of white-burned ashes. There was no fire left in the wake of Yu's attack though, it would appear the sheer immense force of his Fire Release had simply annihilated the entire area without leaving behind a single spark of flame, truly a testamony to Yu's no doubt great mastery within the art of Ninjutsu. Descending from their mid-air confrontation, Isamu landed gently on the barren wasteland left in the wake of Yu's attack, his features suggested no small amount of shock by the great power of Yu's abilities, he even appeared slightly impressed at the destruction his attack had wrought. Arching his eyebrows at the other "man", Isamu proceeded to speak softly, the gentleness of his voice belying the ruthless murderer that lurked behind those delicate vowels. "I'll admit that you're a powerful Shinobi, perhaps even worthy of my presence, but such an epic showdown shouldn't take place in a location such as this, come - and we'll find out who's the true prey among the two of us" When Yu changed into his Shinigami form however, the massive release of death chakra left the Akatsuki member visibly shaken, perhaps wary in the light of Yu's overwhelming presence. It was clear that Isamu was rethinking his strategy silently, while meticolously making sure to avoid contact with the negative chakra emanating from Yu himself, making use of his skills as a Sensor to discern its flow and thus ultimately keep out of his way. It then dawned on Isamu that he needed to make a tactical retreat, possibly to attempt to lure Yu deeper into the forest. Moving with impressive speed, the Medical-nin ran forward towards an isolated expanse of forest which had been out of range from Yu's previous employment of that powerful fire release technique, and thus remained largely intact save for a few instances where the wasteland interchanged with the still green vegetation of the woodfloor. It would appear that Isamu was attempting to press a tactical advantage over Yu by choosing the battleground of their next skirmish. Yu had lost his true personality against his Shinigami powers, it appeared that his Shinigami mode changes not only his physical appearance but also his mental state. Upon activating this jutsu his body mimics that of the Shinigami and allows him to use what as known as Shinijutsu (Art of Death), while in this mode he looses access to his other jutsu. This causes him to rely on the abilities of Shinijutsu. One such shinijutsu allow him to see those who are better targets another allows him to create a slave from a captured soul or release a burst of fire. Yu was noticing Isamu's each and every movement through his Shinigami Eye, A doujutsu which has no visible effects on the eyes. It is always activated. Yu was seeing small tiny particles, which behave in strange waves, as if they are magnetized and only attract to souls, or spiritual energy. This allowed him to route out humans and other chakra possessing beings in a crowd, and discern the most powerful. Further, when actually looking at Isamu, Yu could see Isamu's soul. From this, he discerned many things, how long his soul has been in their body(age), the kind of spiritual energy the soul produces, how much chakra. Yu said "28 years, ominous but great amount of chakra reserves and a foul green chakra you are a medical nin who is consumed by hatred! and your life belongs to me!" as he finished his sentence, he uses a certain technique by looking at the opponent with the Shinigami Eye for a few moments. A mass of death chakra will expeled form their eye as if it's a liquid which even a Sharingan Eye could not notice. The chakra then forms into an exact copy of Isamu, complete with jutsu, memories, and chakra volume. The main difference is the "death version" of the opponent considered to be the opponent's true self that lies deep within them. The death version, like all other summoning based shinijutsu is controlled by Yu, though it is able to think for itself. The effectiveness of this jutsu comes from the fact it forces the opponent to face their fears, hatred, and sadness. Along with the threat of being attacked by it an the user. He tells the death version to attack his own counter part. As the death version attacked Isamu with his own jutsu (the one previously used on Yu), Yu leaps back and takes an foreign stance which Isamu could not have possibly seen earlier, then he began collecting some Death Chakra then by using the seal on their stomach as vector for their own physical energy, and draining the soul in question's spiritual energy, Yu was able to procure a dark and sinister form of chakra, which otherwise would be pure Yu then molds this chakra to the ends of the technique. This jutsu takes this death chakra, and solidifies it. In the form of a human skull, it is launched from the Yu's hands and shot forward at the target. Once it makes impact, it explodes, releasing a blast providing blunt concussive force within five meters of the impact zone. Due to it's nature, the Death Chakra can neither be sealed away by typical techniques, nor can it be absorbed by what would normally absorb chakra attacks. This technique was later recognized as the Death Force. Isamu frowned visibly at the poor replication of him, it was woefully incomplete, he could tell. The fool hadn't bothered to even attempt to understand his abilities and as a result, the poor creature had never managed to successfully breach his mental barricades, it was a pathetic sight and a minuscule threat where it quite literally attempted to heal Isamu to death with its unchanged version of the Mystical Palm Technique. When the blast of death chakra surged towards his position, Isamu strangely stood unmoving, he made no attempt to dodge or even defend himself as it enclosed upon him, hitting him squarely in the chest, his body quickly being torn to shreds by the dark forces that assaulted it, but to the shock of those who gazed at him, the corpse opened its pale lips to speak softly, despite the fact that by this point its throat had been all but devoured by the death chakra which suffused its entire being. "You're weak boy, you've been fighting nothing this entire time. Yes, I can kill you at a whim, indeed - I think I've already done so, it should be just about time now" Yu heard the casual snap of fingers somewhere behind him, the sound felt ethereal and unreal, but as soon as it came the world seemed to shatter around him like stained glass, the barren wasteland was gone, replaced instead with a forest set ablaze by raging fires - Yu found himself in the middle of this forest, sorrounded by walls of flame, smoke sorrounded the entire area. It would appear that he'd been caught in a powerful Genjutsu all this time; it was probably set in place around the time that Isamu struck him. However, the next thing Yu would know was that his body was contorted in tremendous agony, it didn't come from any wounds on his body, it was a pain which orignated from the inside, for within his body, a large cell colony had been roused to full activity and their limiters, known as the hayflick limit, forcibly removed. They were quickly spreading throughout Yu's body, it was difficult to understand that he had managed to ignore their infection up until now, although it was clear as day that Isamu's powerful Genjutsu had something to do about it, by now, they had managed to expand themselves to his lungs, soon they'd invade them and cause him to enter hypoxia due to incapability of breathing properly, unconciousness would soon follow, and then death - provided the writhing tumors witihn his body didn't manage to destroy other vital organs in the meantime. Appearing a few feet behind Yu, Isamu stood unperturbed and unmoving, completely unharmed over the course of their brief battle. He didn't say anything, he simply gazed at the dying being before him with a mixture of hate and fury, his eyes reflected these emotions well, like two amber orbs of judgement. Not one word was spoken when Isamu expelled energy from each of his tenketsu to form into a shroud of pulsating energy which sorrounded his entire being and which served to distort and disperse any of the leftover Death Chakra which was no doubt, even at this moment trying to destroy his existence. The shroud itself being infused with the chakra distorting effects of his chakra scalpel variations. Once this precaution was put firmly in place, he approached Yu with secure movements, judging by his gait, it was obvious that he didn't even consider the Shinigami to be even remotely a threat. His silence conveying a stubborn refusal to acknowledge Yu at all, Isamu then raised his hand up in the air; an immediately, it extended into a long blade of the chakra scalpel. Then, with a flawless movement he'd proceed to bring the blade down upon Yu's head, wanting to ensure his death. He had to die for bringing feminine beauty to the male gender, he was an abomination. Yu couldn't help it, his recklessness and the healing reversal had already pushed him near death. He could barely lift a finger, he was feeling so helpless but all he could do was wait for the moment his soul would leave his body. He noticed a chakra scapel progressing towards him. "It was fun while it lasted! but every good thing must come to an end" said Yu with a smile on his face gladly embracing death, with a flawless movement he'd proceed to bring the blade down upon Yu's head his lifeless body fell on the ground. It was all over for him.